


Fleeting

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Pentaghast and the Inquisitor meet briefly before the world is thrown right out from under them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

Quill had seen Seekers before outside of her time in Tevinter, of course hadn't truly known what they actually were at that time apart from not too bad on the eyes, and their armour certainly did add to that level of attractiveness...

"Pay attention," Magister Vel whispered in her ears with a roll of his eyes as he realized that she had been distracted by the small group of Seekers that had passed by where they had sat at the meeting in the event hall, "and if you could, perhaps pretend as though you're here about a discussion of what is to happen with the mages and the templars, rather than to look out for your newest bed mate, that would also be rather beneficial - but only if that doesn't take up all your time."

Quill narrowed her eyes angrily at him in response, her dark ears slowly burning an angry red colour at the embarrassment she could feel once she saw other mages in front of her turn around and whisper to one another once they caught sight of her.

Fucking Vel, he would like to embarrass her in order to make it seem that she was under his thumb like everyone expected her to believe.

In order to irritate him further Quill let out a small whistle of appreciation at the nearest group of Seekers that were making their way down the line next to where Quill was sitting, giggling discretely behind a hand when she felt the Magister's gaze on her and two of the Seekers looked over at her with blushes nearly hidden behind their beards.

 _'Such innocent fools_ ,' she thought as she leaned back in her chair to arch her brow challengingly at her Magister, knowing very well he wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone else in case he looked a fool in front of his fellow mages.

What she hadn't taken into account was the fact that her Dalish companion whom had asked her to look in on this meeting in the first place under her guise as a magister's apprentice, was in fact a mere few feet away from her and was moving to serve the nobles around them as quickly as they could in order to get to their line of seats.

It was definitely a firm nudge that she should probably get to work then.

A touch on her shoulder made her pout. It would be nice if she could get to work without anyone interrupting her, but Old Gods truly did want to laugh at her today, was it not bad enough being in a place full of zealots dressed up in Chantry robes?

When she turned to see whom had caught her attention Quill had to remember to breathe, her breath hitching at the sight of another Seeker (this one a woman) staring down at her with icy brown eyes that made her sit up that much straighter; more than willing to pay attention now.

"Is there anything I can do for you Seeker?" Quill asked attentively, green eyes darting around to examine high cheekbones and brown skin with a slash down its cheek with an interest that made her already dark freckles darken even more at the wonder of such a charming shemlen in front of her. 

The Seeker looked down at her with brown eyes seemingly searching for something that shouldn't be there, which was...surprising. It actually looked as though the Seekers would be doing their job this fine evening, instead of merely patrolling around pretending to do so.

Quill smiled wider as the Seeker's eyes darkened - looks like she finally had found something to point out as wrong.

"You are in the wrong seat, Magister Vel, it is necessary for your...apprentice I believe," Quill tried not to laugh at how her encouraging nod for Cassandra to continue only made her glare worsen, "to move a seat behind so a Seeker can sit at the end of each row. It's for protection, you understand."

Vel looked as though he was going to argue, his blue eyes narrowing and his hands tightening around the golden arms of his chair; but that was before he saw Quill smiling at him knowingly and even though his skin had already turned to a horrible red colour he knew when he had won, and when he had lost.

He waved a pale hand over his shoulder, a disgruntled look on his face as he did so, "You heard the Seeker, Quill, do what she says."

Quill didn't waste any time, immediately vaulting herself over the back of her chair to scandalized gasps as she realized perhaps a little too late that her robes were parted in the middle, but at hearing Vel's sounds of indignation and embarrassment it suddenly made everything worthwhile.

She sat, and was only slightly surprised when she saw the Seeker whom had asked her to move sit next to her with a look on her face of someone who simply was having a very trying day. She knew that face well, after seeing it so many times on Vel's.

Her eyes eventually caught the Seeker's and as if to initiate a conversation she gave her a tiny wave, slouching confidently in her seat when the woman turned to give her attention.

"There's no need to sit here and protect me Seeker," she reassured, her smirk softening into a genuine smile of gratitude that even if the woman did look like she would rather punch her rather than protect at least she..well...wasn't listening to that urge, "I'm a Tevinter apprentice, I can look after myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about," the Seeker responded, eyeing the rest of their row (full of apprentices from Tevinter that Vel and herself had travelled with) with a particular distaste that even Quill had to agree with, "you at least look like you can look after yourself, your companions...a different story."

Quill felt the tips of her ears redden, suddenly feeling very humble and out of confidence.

It was a horrible reminder that she would need to actually pay attention to this damned meeting for the Dalish clan that awaited her, especially with this Seeker beside her.

Maker, she was pretty.

And Maker, little did she know that she would be stuck with her for quite some time after this meeting.

Maker.


End file.
